Ten Reasons Why
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: Ten reasons why PJO is awesome, why demigods rule, why CHB should get cookies. ALL HERE! K because I don't intend to make things AWKWARD! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Ten Reasons Why PJO is Awesome

**This is my newest fanfic but this isn't the best chapter. I have things planned out for the next few chapters and I think all of them are better than this one. But this is good enough I guess. READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why The PJO Series is AWESOME!**

1) Because everyone is magical!(demigods, gods, pegasi, oracle, centaur etc)

2) 'Cause this is the best series existing on earth.

3) Cause it tells you where Camp Half-Blood is(kind of, but you can still look for it!)

4) BECAUSE WE LOVE PERCABETH!

5) Because Percy is a trillion times more awesome than any hero!(billion, million, gazillion, INFINY time more awesome!)

6) Because it's also educational so parents don't have a reason to not let their child read!

7) Because I would have killed myself if I didn't know PJO was this awesome.

8) Because they have COOKIES!(*eating a cookie*)

9) Because Rick is funny, awesome, a great author, etcetera etcetera.

10) BECAUSE WE WILL ALL DIE IF PJO DIDN'T EXIST!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I'm going to ask you guys to PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE check out my other stories!**

**-Mask of Anubis: A PJO, TKC, THG, HOA crossover. Mainly PJO and HOA**

**-Leo will be Leo: PJO(obviously). Leo's true thoughts, romance etcetera!**

**-Opposites Attract. Or Do they?: PJO HIGH SCHOOL! A different style!**

**-I'm Kerri, Nothing More: A PJO & TKC crossover, following the story of Kerri, Daughter of Phobetor, god of Nightmare.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Ten Reasons Why Thuke is Blegh

**I know a lot of you are Thuke lovers so don't fret. I'll make sure the next chapter is about why Thuke should exist.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Ten Reasons Why Thuke is blegh.

1) Luke is dead. 'Nuff said.

2) Thalia is a huntress.

3) Because Luke died a hero. What more does he need?

4) Because Thuke sounds like Puke.

5) Because if Thuke happens, Thalia would kill herself to be with Luke(and I like Thalia... *sniff*)

6) BECAUSE WE ALL LOVE THALICO!

7) 'Cause there's going to be no more cookies for Thals... *WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*

8) 'Cause Thalia said some other people are hot before she turned into a hunter(eg. Apollo)

9) Because Luke is made for someone else!

10) BECAUSE THE SENTENCE THAT MOST DESCRIBES THUKE IS: "WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO IF THUKE EXISTS?"

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it! Check out my other stories too!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! Pretty please with a cherry on top? And cookies(: :)... And whipped cream!**


	3. Ten Reasons Why Thuke Probably Existed

**HEEEELLOOOOOOO guys! I'm back for some more, Ten Reasons Why! Last time I did Anti-Thuke(which I loved 'cause I'm fully Thalico), so now I'm doing a Thuke! I hope there are some Thuke readers here...**

**Read... ON!**

* * *

Ten Reasons Why Thuke would have probably existed.

1) Luke and Thalia went through a lot together.

2) Thalia and Luke are almost opposites(Opposites attract... Right?)

3) There's no rivalry between their parents.

4) Because Luke and Thalia were parents to Annabeth(Therefore they are together?)

5) NOW I CAN HAVE NICO!(MWAHAHAHAHAHA...!)

6) Because it's possible for Luke to be resurrected.

7) Because Luke and Thalia will make good cookies(... I think...)

8) 'Cause Luke is likely to understand Thalia.

9) 'Cause some of us _actually _love THUKE!(Sorry guys, but I can't agree on this one...)

10) BECAUSE IT'S AN IMPORTANT PART IN PJO!

* * *

**Ok, that's it for today! Please, follow, subscribe or comment/review!(I just completely took that from somewhere...)**

**ANYWAYS... R-E-V-I-E-W! Or else I shall go die in a hell hole... :(**


	4. Ten Reasons Why Tratie should happen

**This is the newest chapter of Ten Reasons Why. I know we all love Tratie, so I decided to make one especially for them! Don't worry Percabeth and Thalico lovers, it will come soon.**

**read... ON!**

* * *

Ten Reasons Why Travis should ask Katie out

1) Because the constant pranking of the Demeter Cabin needs to stop.

2) Because everyone is eager to get them together.

3) Katie needs someone to help her learn to lighten up.

4) Someone needs to teach Travis to calm down.

5) Because if they don't, the Aphrodite Cabin will kill my ears. (*Shrill from the Aphrodite Cabin*)

6) THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER!

7) Travis can help Katie make cookies. (But Katie will do all the work because Travis sucks at cooking.)

8) Because they are polar opposites. (That always works, right?)

9) We all love Tratie!

10) BECAUSE WE BREATHE TRATIE! (And Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper etc etc.)

* * *

**That's it for today! I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I'm getting really sad because of the lack of reviews. 500 something views and only something like 6 reviews? Guys, I know you can do better. So, to increase my review list, I'm going to set a vote for what the next, next chapter should be about. That will be in 2 days, okay, 'cause I'm trying to update daily.**

**Here is your poll:**

**What should the next next chapter be?**

**- Why Percabeth is the best couple ever.  
- Why Thalia needs to quit the hunt.  
- Why Nico is the most awesome son of Hades.  
- Why Percy needs Annabeth.  
- Why we all ship Thalico.**

**REVIEW AND COUNT YOUR VOTES IN!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W, R-E-V-I-E-W, R-E-V-I-E-W...**


	5. Ten Reasons Why Camp needs Cookies

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating. You guys can throw frying pans at me. I have reasons though:**

**1) My mum confiscated my laptop(It was already confiscated in the last chapter but she got really pi- I mean angry at me, so I couldn't even do a sneak update).**

**2) I was really busy so I didn't have a chance.**

**3) I couldn't access any electronics except my iPod. (My phone, mac, DS and iPad are all confiscated.)**

**SORRY! But please, READ ON!**

* * *

Ten Reasons Why Camp Half-Blood needs to get cookies.

1) Because it will make Camp more awesome!

2) Cookies are part of me.

3) Everyone eats cookies.

4) Because Percy likes cookies(esp. the blue ones)!

5) Why would anyone hate cookies?

6) WE NEED THEM! (Rawr, cookies! - I love you, cookies!-)

7) Because Cookies=Demigods piling into the Mess Hall=Chaos=Funny.

8) Luke would have stayed at Camp(Because he, obviously, loves cookies! Why give that up?)

9) We can put in lots of flavours...? (Like tin can taste for satyrs etc).

10) BECAUSE WE ARE ADDICTED TO COOKIES! (Or something like that.)

* * *

**Ok, that's it for today! Remember that you can still vote for which "Ten Reasons Why" you want next! The options are on the last chapter.**

**Bye!**


	6. Ten Reasons Why Thals will quit the hunt

**Hey! I know lot's of people do this:**

**I'd like to thank NicoDeathAngel and all-star102938 for her/his numerous reviews.**

**I'd also like to thank Alexandria Jackson Rocks Hades for giving me the first review.**

**And thank all the rest of you for your reviews!**

**So I looked at the results and got this:**

**- Thalia quitting the hunt: 2  
****- Nico is awesome/Nico and fan girls: 2  
****- Percy needs Annabeth: 1**

**So I'm doing Thalia quitting the hunt today. I promise I'll do Nico tomorrow and Percabeth the day after. You can still submit votes, but don't vote the Thalia quitting the hunt one.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Ten Reasons Why Thalia needs to Quit the Hunt

1) Because Nico needs her. (*Huge loving sigh* This is love...)

2) She's too awesome for the hunt. (Even though Arty _is _cool.)

3) Everyone thinks Thalico should happen.

4) Thalia doesn't need her bow and arrows... SHE HAS HER MACE CANISTER AND AEGIS!

5) Because Aphrodite is nagging me to help her get them together. (I _am _a daughter of Hades!)

6) BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! (I know I put it for every couple thing but each time, it's true, huh?)

7) 'Cause I would pay to see Arty get mad. (Even if it means lots of Jackalopes.)

8) Luke will get mad, come to kill Nico, who unleashes his supa cool necromancy skills and kills him, therefore Kronos won't have a body! (And the war would be so much easier.)

9) They clearly can understand each other. (Being stopped in time, losing a family member etc.)

10) BECAUSE WE LITERALLY BREATHE THALICO AND WILL DIE IF IT DOESN'T HAPPEN SOON! (Well, I feel like that anyways.)

* * *

**That's all for today! Remember to vote and review. I want to push the amount of reviews to about 22 by tomorrow, if you can, 25.**

**Reviews are my life. If I have no reviews, I will die.**

**So if you want me to live, REVIEW!**


	7. Ten Reasons Why Percy needs Annabeth

**I am so, extremely sorry for not updating for a week! My parents found out I was using fan fiction and decided that I was using it too much so they cut me off to updating only on the week ends. I. Am. Truly. Sorry. So I won't be able to fulfil my daily update promise anymore(*crying*) When I found out that I wouldn't be able to, I literally cried my eyes out.**

**Please, _please, please, PLEASE_ check out the poll in my profile and vote! The question is: "Which story do you want next?"**

**And one more thing. I lied. This chapter isn't about Nico(sorry!) but about Percabeth. I promise to try and do Nico next time!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why Percy needs Annabeth(Percabeth)**

1) Perce would have died long ago if it weren't for her. (I can't remember how many times Annabeth saved Percy's frickin' butt.)

2) He needs someone responsible to take care of him. (Especially since he's not really. Well he is- because he saved the world-, but he is irresponsible despite that fact.)

3) Everyone knows that Percy can't handle himself without blowing anything up.(Yes, yes, he blew up so many schools since Annabeth wasn't there. I bet is she was, he wouldn't have gotten expelled that many times.)

4) Annabeth can make blue cookies!(And I shall steal some from Percy!)

5) Because Aphrodite says so. (She's always right about things like this... *annoyed sigh*)

6) BECAUSE THEY'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! (The classic. Cookies and this... Ooh! COOKIES! GIVE ME SOME!)

7) Annabeth= Athena= Anti-Poseidon. Percy= Poseidon= Anti-Athena. (I think you all know that Annabeth is responsible and Percy is not, Annabeth is the brain, Percy is the impulse. OPPOSITES!)

8) They both saved the world and are the "Golden" couple.(Which, reminds me... Why not diamond? It's way more valuable...)

9) We would have warded Rick's house if that didn't happen.(I would have, if I lived really close...)

10) WE BREATHE PERCABETH ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IT'S A MAJOR PLOT LINE OF PJO! (I added the last bit so that it wouldn't be the same for every chapter... But I don't think it made a difference.)

* * *

**That was probably the longest Ten Reasons Why I've ever done! Thanks for reading and remember to review! I'm open to requests so send them all in by review or PM!**

**I'll say this again, but please, please, _please _check the poll on my profile and vote! The question is, "Which story do you want next?"**

**Oh, and sorry about saying that I'm a daughter of Hades. I meant Eris.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Ten Reasons Why Nico is Awesome

**Here is the newest chapter! Thank you for all your reviews. Remember I'm accepting requests. Check out the poll on my profile!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why Nico is awesome**

1) He's mysterious which makes him all the more better.(Oh and my comment on being a child of Hades... I meant Eris! Mwahahahahaha)

2) He has so many fan girls who love him. (Including me!)

3) Because he has a pairing with Thalia, who I(personally) think is the most awesome female character in the series.

4) He's a son of Hades, and Hades is cool. (But then again... He's the only son of Hades. Still! He's awesome!)

5) Because he is a hero. (What more do I have to say?)

6) HE EATS COOKIES! (I just had to add this.)

7) He can summon skeletal figures and ghosts which are the best things existing. (No kidding. I love death.)

8) We all know he is SUPER HOT, CUTE and don't forget... BEAUTIFUL! (Seriously, that word's also for boys!)

9) It would be so cool to have him as your boy friend. (Well, duh, it is awesome! Especially because we went through similar things.)

10) WE ALL LOVE YOU NICO! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT! (But this stupid person at school- likes Annabeth- hates Nico. Let's stuff him in a meat flavoured sack and feed him to the wolves!)

* * *

**That's it for this week. I'm so sorry. I'm not usually one to follow rules, but if my parents find out I'm using this on weeks days, they'll delete my account and I'll loose my computer privilege.**

**Please check the poll, and REVIEW THIS STORY... _NOW!_**


	9. Ten Reasons Why Percy is Awesome

**YES! It's the weekends! I was dying to post. I know I had other ideas to post but here is "Ten Reasons Why Percy is Awesome". Thank you for the idea _Mr__.__ X_ !**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reason Why Percy is Awesome**

1) He saved the world. 'Nuff said. (Go TEAM PERCY! There is no such thing as Team Edward or, um what was it... Oh, Team Jacob!)

2) Because he had the Curse of Achilles! (But he lost it during SoN... Oops, I should have said SPOILER ALERT before... He's still awesome!)

3) HE LOVES COOKIES! (Especially Sally's blue ones... HEY, PERCY, THAT WAS MY COOKIE! *Runs off to get the blue cookie from Percy*)

4) Because he loves Annabeth even through their parents' hate towards this. (Aw... So sweet... Loosen up Athena, that "Sea Spawn" won't do anything to your kid!)

5) He's really sweet and would go lengths for the one he loves. (Including his most furthest friends. Percy and his freakin' loyal heart...)

6) HE IS HOT! (Well, a lot of people say that. He's cute, I guess. DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ANNABETH!)

7) 'Cause he can heal anyone with water. It would be so great to have him on your side. (And... Goodbye Ambrosia and Nectar, Hello FISH FACE! Yes, that's my nickname for him. Very creative... COPYRIGHT! Where's that button... ©)

8) He has the all famous nickname... SEAWEED BRAIN! (Go Annie for creating that laughable nickname!)

9) "Percabeth, Percabeth, Percabeth" (Yes, I made a Percabeth song. It goes like this: "Percabeth, Percabeth, I love Percabeth. Percabeth, Percabeth, We love Percabeth". And then you repeat the whole thing until it's, like, 3 minutes long. That's how long most songs are, right?)

10) WE LOVE YOU PERCY! (I don't have a comment for this one since I have nothing to say about it... Oh wait, I just did comment -_- )

* * *

**Again, feel free to give me ideas by PM and review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Ten Reasons Why We Love Jasper

******Sorry, guys, for not updating yesterday or the Sunday the week before. I've been really busy. This is a Jasper chapter, so all you Jasper fans out there, read it. Jeyna fans... Read it if you want. I promise I'll make a Jeyna later today.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why We Love Jasper**

1) They're so cute together! (Hello, Jasper... GOODBYE, JEYNA!)

2) Because Piper saved Jason's life, and it was so romantic... (... I think? Well, Jasper was so cute in that scene!)

3) Because we don't want Piper's imagination to go too wild, before they get together. (Oh my gods, I just thought of something seriously gross even if I didn't mean it that way... Uh oh... Awkward moment which I promised that it won't happen in the summary...)

4) **Don't read this if you haven't seen the Mark of Athena preview! **Jasper actually happened. (*squeal* GO JASPER!)

5) It's not fair for Piper, since she thought Jason was her boy friend when he actually wasn't. (CURSE YOU HERA! If Piper didn't have that, things would have gone smoothly!)

6) THEY'LL MAKE GREAT COOKIES TOGETHER! (Sadly, not the blue ones, but I can get those from Percabeth... I wonder if they'll make pink cookies- Aphrodite... Hello?)

7) Jason+Piper= Aphrodite's 2nd best couple. (Seriously. Aphrodite will want Piper happy. Piper or Reyna? Who do you think is on the better side of Aphrodite/Venus?)

8) We need someone to stop Piper's 'Hello Kitty' love. (**Sorry, Spoiler Alert...** Piper, for a daughter of Aphrodite, you have no fashion sense. If you don't want attention, wear something _normal_!)

9) We have strong gut feelings that they belong with each other, and have no reasons. (I'm currently Jasper, but I have no reasons why I love it. It's just sweet.)

10) I LOVE JASPER AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS DON'T! ALL FOR JASPER! (Jeyna fans... Beat that! JKJK, I didn't mean it: The "beat that" bit... Do you follow me?)

* * *

**I will post a Jeyna later today. But until then...**

**REVIEW! Or else...**


	11. Ten Reasons Why We Love Jeyna

**Short chapter, I know, but here is Jeyna! I promise I'll do some Liper next week.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why We Love Jeyna**

1) They are both Praetors. (Well... Jason _used_ to be one... Good enough.)

2) Because they have CHEMISTRY! (Yes, yes they do.)

3) They were together first. (They worked together and were bound to be together anyways.)

4) COME TO JEYNA! WE HAVE COOKIES! (Ooooh! Cookiiiiiiiiies!)

5) Reyna is waiting for Jason. She obviously has feelings for him. (And how can Jason NOT see that?!)

6) "I missed him." Says Reyna. Isn't that enough proof? (It is! Hurray, Jeyna!)

7) They share similar qualities, and are obviously made for each other. (Praetor, praetor. Leader, leader. Roman, Roman. Similar people attract too, yeah?)

8) Someone needs to get Reyna to loosen up. (And Jason has just the tactics...)

9) We have strong gut feelings that even if we haven't seen Jason with Reyna yet, that there is love between them. (Sweet, beautiful love... *sigh*)

10) WE BREATHE JEYNA, EVEN IF WE HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! (Yup! And we are looking forward to the reunion.)

* * *

**That's it for this week. See you on Saturday, and don't forget to Review!**

**I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T! (*showing virtual sword*)**


	12. Ten Reasons Why We Love Liper

******Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey! Sorry I didn't update lately. I've been busy with my history assignment(ANCIENT EGYPT!) and I'm STILL not finished. It's due on Friday, so after that, I'm pretty much free so look forward to the weekend updates, not the weekly ones.**

**I know some of you love Liper, so here it is!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why We Love Liper**

1) They _actually _know each other.(Their friendship was NOT fake memory, thanks.)

2) Because they are very compatible in my opinion. (Well, they ARE. So there!)

3) They are BEST friends. (Yes, the best, of the best, of the best, of the best... You get it.)

4) Leo will mess up the cookies, and Piper will fix it. Perfect. (Yupedidoo! We all know what Leo's like... Wait, are those cookies...? GIMMEEEEEEE!)

5) Piper and Leo sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (YAY! Let's go tease the super cute couple!)

6) Piper loves Leo's food. So SWEET! (Yeah... Reminds me of the tofu...)

7) Leo + Piper = The coolest couple ever! (Cutest= Percabeth, Coolest= Liper!)

8) Piper can set Leo to normal demigod ADHD standard. (Seriously, even for a demigod, Leo is seriously ADHD.)

9) We know that whenever there is a weird tension between the two, it's because they're thinking of each other... (Aw... I can't believe I wrote that! It's actually sweet 3)

10) WE BREATHE EVERY LIPER MOMENT THAT EXISTS! (I really do... *squeal*)

* * *

**Yeah, I know I did a lot of couple ones, so next time, I'll be doing, "Ten Reasons Why the movie wasn't correct"**

**Until then...**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	13. Ten Reasons Why the Movie wasn't correct

**I know I didn't update for a long time, and you have every right to throw stuff at me. And since I didn't update, I think I'm gonna update another chapter today!**

**So READ ON!**

* * *

**Ten Reasons Why the movie wasn't correct**

1) Since when did Annabeth say she had feelings for Percy? (I mean... PERCABETH! But, seriously. It kills the purpose.)

2) The film crew killed every good part of the movie. (Yeah, I was watching the deleted scenes, when I was like, "WTH? You deleted that?!")

3) When did Luke and Percy battle? (I only just read it a few days ago... THEY DIDN'T BATTLE! Unless I have major "Reading things that are not on the page" issue.)

4) Since when were ALL the Olympians in Olympus? (Ha, get that? Olympians on Olympus? … Fine, I suck at humour.)

5) Um, hello? Annabeth? BLONDE, CURLY hair and GREY eyes. Not, BROWN, STRAIGHT hair and BLUE eyes. (I seriously wonder what the character-picking people were thinking. I mean, at least pick someone who can dye her hair blonde or something! Light brown, who cares?!)

6) Where was the old lady in the Medusa scene? (In the movie it was really weird and I was like, "Who's that old lady? … Oh, I thought that was Medusa.")

7) They're suppose to be 12, not 17. (At first when I didn't know they were suppose to be 17, so I was like "How can 12 year olds drive so well?" It was really awkward.)

8) The Hydra scene was epic, but really? THERE WAS NO HYDRA IN THE BOOK! (Huff, they add this and take the St. Louis Arc section AND the Ares fight? Pathetic.)

9) How can Percy have an iPod touch? (It was a glass ball in the book. Plus, don't iPod touches have internet signal or something? THEY ATTRACT MONSTERS.)

10) There's too much to name so I'll finish off with this: HOW COULD CHIRON ALREADY KNOW THAT PERCY'S THE SON OF POSEIDON?! (I wanted to see him get claimed so badly!)

* * *

**DONE, FINISHED ya-da, ya-da.**

**Anyways, check out the poll on my profile and wait for me to update later today!**


End file.
